A Psychic Girl
by SilkenTear
Summary: Rin Kagami's eyes don't reflect the reality she's desperately hiding from and doesn't dare look back at her past. Until this one guys shows up to her school. As she's living in her own little fantasy realm, is she feeling something new every time Len Kagamine pokes at her every day? So, the difference between Reality and Fantasy for Rin...
1. Chapter 1

**New story: A Psychic Girl. I hope I can follow through with this one. Oh, Happy New Year to everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid ain't mine.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_No._

_Please no._

It's the first day of school, the worst day ever made in the history of our planet. I would rather have the world end than go to school for another year because when I step onto the concrete floor of the campus, my mind just explodes. For me, going back to school is already the end of the world. At least that's what I always say.

I walk openly across the school lawn and bite my lower lip as I notice some people shrink away from me. I sit down on a school bench that I've marked as _mine. _Yes, mine only, because who wants to sit on the same bench as a weird, freakish, nerdy, brainy, occult girl had sat on?

That's right: no one.

Letting out a small sigh, I open up my book and push my black-rimmed glasses up my nose and try to read. But it's impossible. My mind wanders off on it's own into all the heads of the students.

_Lily, student ambassador, thinking: "I can't wait. This year is going to be great, a blast for sure!"_

_Rei, a computer savant with slipping grades, thinking: "I can't keep staying out all night, or I'm never going to make it through the year."_

_Aoki Lapis, new student whose older sister is Mizki, thinking: "I hate math, I hate math, I hate math. Why does my first hour need to be math?"_

_Big Al, the popular buff upperclassman, thinking: "My heart is pounding so bad, why won't it stop, what's going to happen?Why did I take that tab of speed last night? Can anyone tell? Can I get through this year doing that sh*t? Can I not?"_

I groan on the inside and put my book back.

The bell rings and the students, including me, file into class.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Everyone, this is Len Kagamine. He's our new student so welcome him," that's what Sensei said, right before I was directed to sit next to sit two rows behind this blond girl with sparkling glasses. She didn't seem to want to take notice of me and just blink her eyes randomly.

As of now, everyone's taking a diagnostic test for the school district. They say it won't count as part of our grade in the class...but that's just a plain lie I can see. People who don't take this seriously will get kicked out of this top high school for sure.

I look up from my paper to think about a math problem...when I see three desks in front of me, a girl attempts to be stealth. She leans her body over and her neck as well, as if she's merely stretching. But I notice her head turn a little to the side, sneaking a peek at the answers on the next person's paper.

_No way! Cheater!_

I shake my head furiously.

But then the uninspired blond from awhile ago, I notice her pull out strands of hair at the back of her head, as if she's irritated by someone.

**OOO**

Test over, I lean back in my chair and contemplate whether or not I should report what I had witnessed. I shake my head; it would look as if a was a tattle and I don't want anyone thinking me as a bad person.

I notice that blond girl again, gazing up at the corner of the room, where the wall met the window.

_God, why do I keep noticing her!?_

Before I know it, I'm up and standing in front of her. This seemingly aloof, deemed a nerd, girl.

"What's wrong?" I ask, gesturing her lost-in-thought.

Her lips tug a very small smile and says, "It's nothing."

I notice her try to walk away from me but I stop her.

"My name's Len, what's your's?"

"...Rin."

"Well, it's nice to-"

"HEEEY!" A guy with teal hair pulls me away from Rin. "How'ya doing buddy? How's school? Are the teachers hard?" He tries to act normal but I can tell he's trying to keep me away from her.

"Oh...I was just talking to her-" I say.

"Yeah...about that..." Teal-Hairs drags me to the other side of the room and I reluctantly follow. Rin is gone anyway. "Don't you know who she is?"

"No..."

"The Psychic Girl!" he snaps.

"Psychic? For real?" I blink a couple of times.

"I swear, the only reason why I'm still talking to you, is because you're new and you could die."

"Ehhh!? B-But-!"

"Listen, NEVER go to the library!" he warns me. He shakes my hand. "I am Mikuo Hatsune by the way. Let's get along."

I nod. "O-okay..."

**OOO**

I did not follow Mikuo's suggestion. I did not want to. I wanted to know this Psychic Girl.

Opening the creaky door to the library, I step into the cool, dusty room. It is filled with books and almanacs and encyclopedias for references of the sort. I hunt around the large bookshelves to find the girl.

_Over there!_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

There we go again!

A brand new kid my brain just has to mess around with. What am I thinking!? There is no possible way I can stand another person's thoughts! People are just too evil! They have no shame!

I stomp around the library to quiet myself and shove a Shakespeare book back where it belongs. Man, am I glad I never knew Shakespeare! In _Macbeth_ I'm pretty sure he said something like "You are either great, or have greatness thrust upon you." Now think dirtily for a moment. That word _thrust! _It honestly has everything to do with how you interpret the line! He has got to be the dirtiest, most sexist, the most sexually frustrated-

"Rin?"

"H-Huh?" I whirl around and bump into Len. Our heads accidentally hit and I fall onto him.

_Damn! I was to angry to foresee this accident!_

But Len's school uniform smelled like him. His scent bathed around me and felt like a Comforter.

"S-Sorry Rin," I hear him apologize. I don't reply to him, in fact, I continue to lay my face on his chest.

"R-Rin?" he says, jerking me back to the reality I hate.

"Y-yeah, sorry..." I take a step back and dust myself off. "Did you need something from the library?"

"U-Uh...no..."

"Then what do you need?" I ask in my usual nonchalant voice.

He looks into my eyes and I notice that his are a deep blue cerulean color. Just like...mine? Another fantasy world I was in.

"Well, I just wanted to get to know you..." he says a little embarrassed.

Come on...please don't do this to me.

"...There isn't much about me," I tell him.

"I want to know even a little."

"I have no life."

"I still want to know what you do."

"I am a nerd."

"So what if you wear black-glasses?"

"I am the least graceful person in the world."

"I am the least smooth-talker on the planet."

"Well..." My teeth grit together and I ball my fists up. "No one wants to talk to me anyways!"

It comes out a little louder than I want to. I'm thankful that no one else is in the library, because I've broken the "Be Quiet" rule of the library. I feel my inner self crying a little from taking reality so harshly, so seriously.

Len just looks at me and says, "Well I can be the first right?"

"No..." I say stubbornly, focusing my gaze somewhere else and returning to my aloof self. "No one needs to try."

He blinks at me and moves into my gaze.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," he suggests, "Do you ever take off your glasses?"

"N-No!" I jump at the thought. I sleep with the glasses on. I shower with them. I don't go swimming. My glasses are the only thing that let's me hide my face so no one bothers me and I can enjoy my own little fantasy.

"...Fine." That's all he says. He leaves the library.

...

The silence is so loud.

I'm happy that he's left me alone now but...part of me still wishes he would come back.

_I never needed anyone and I don't need anyone now._ I tell myself.

...I can't even see if that's the truth.

* * *

**Uggghh. I'm sorry for late post. And I'm sorry if it drags. Please Review and let me know if I should continue. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for not posting for in the history of ever!Well, a few people asked me to continue..so your wish has been granted! Here's Chapter 2.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is never mine unfortunately.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I sat in the midst of bored students with an air of boredom around me myself. Well, it was Monday morning in Civics/History/whatever class and every person had the right to be exhausted, even if he or she is in a different class.

Although yes, I've mentioned myself being bored to hell, I did hope that others would gain a sense of appreciation or miraculous realization of how important history is. Maybe they can escape their contemporary thinking - the narcissistic, twenty-first century, politically correct filter many teenagers as well as the modern high school textbooks. A filter that could most likely detect the contradiction about the rights the First Amendment of the Constitution of America with the coins those same people use with the words engraved into those shiny metal currency: "In God We Trust". In this room full of such a diverse population of religions and beliefs, some can become sensitive to these challenges about their so-called faith. All the more reason to be unable to grasp how the Framers probably found no error whatsoever in invoking the Almighty while laying a brick wall between Church and State.

"Well," the Sensei finally speaks, jarring us back from our drowsiness, "does anyone here have a debatable topic or question?" She asks sourly and doubtfully, as if we are too stupid.

I clear my throat a little and raise my hand, "Could we talk about something else? Like, political power? What is power?"

A green-headed Gumi looks up from her desk and takes the carrot she was munching on out, suddenly engaged.

"Power is the ability to manipulate or effectively change others' beliefs," she offers.

"No way!" Tonio, president of the school's award-winning Space Set club, counters. "Power is money!"

"Is there a difference between power and authority?" IA wants to know. "Does President Bush have either or both?"

Oliver speaks up now. He's a gifted little short pianist that whose parents want him to pursue a more 'practical' career. "He has power -but after the 2000 election, he has no authority."

"Constitutionally, he does have authority though!" IA shoots back. "He holds office. You can have authority with little power?!"

Now the class really is getting pumped up. "HE STOLE THE ELECTION DAMMIT!" shouts Yukari, the yearbook sales manager and easily the most boisterous person in the classroom if not the entire school. "He shouldn't have authority or power!"

"You'd rather have Al Gore?" sneers Tonio.

She stops to contemplate then deadpans, "No, I'd rather have Len Kagamine."

"Yeah Yeah! Len for President!" Neru agrees, backed up by a chorus of other girls.

I facepalm. Did it always have to come down to that idiot!? Wait, why am I feeling all chilly all of a sudden? How come the thought of pulverizing their faces suddenly becomes a pleasurable idea?

From the corner of my eye, I see Len shrink in his chair, hot from embarrassment as his fangirls argue and debate over a discussion that had seemed vibrant but was now a garble of nonsense.

The bell rings and I zip out of the classroom.

**OOO**

"I feel under attack," I mumble quietly to just myself in the library.

Those girls. They're playing tricks on me now, this Len Kagamine Fandom for goddamn's sake. I slam various large textbooks to calm myself. Len this, Len that. Len-Who-even-cares-anymore. How come they're all so clingy of him? And...

How come I feel so helpless? Oh, another glimpse from the real world. I push my glasses up my nose and stand still. I listen carefully as it feels as if dead spirits roll past me in their black clouds and ghouls from long ago legends come to life. I giggle as I stretch my hand out and brush against the small shoulder of a girl with a bow in her hair. I close me fist.

"Hey," I flinch. I jump a 360 degree and take my hand back.

Turning around, I see him. Again...

"It's you..." I say, returning to my aloof self again.

"Yeah," Len scratches his golden-haired head. "Are you busy?"

I shrug, "Not really."

"You wanna go somewhere with me?"

"...No," I say boldly, not thinking about his feelings. Vaguely, he winces.

"Ouch," he says. "Come with me anyways." He takes my wrist and drags me through the library door.

**OOO**

"Hey Len?" I ask softly as we enter a park.

He stops and leans against a tree trunk. "Yeah?"

"Why did you bring me here?" I look about the park with raucous yelling of children playing and disturbing picnics.

"Well..." he says. "I wanna tell you something. And I wanna ask you some stuff too."

"What is this?" I demand, annoyed. "An interrogation?"

"N-No...I just want to be...friends..." he blushes a little.

_Friends..._

* * *

**Soooo sorry if this was boring! I promise the next chapter will be more fluffy! ^_/ stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My finals are FINALLY OVER! Hopefully I can update more now! Hi guys it's me again, Got a couple of more reviews in so I guess we'll be continuing this story.**

**DAMN DISCLAIMER:** **only**** le plot is mine.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"I wanna be your friend..." he says.

_Friend...?_

"A...friend?" I wonder absentmindedly.

"By the way, about the discussion in class," Len says cheerfully, automatically filling in the blank I had never said: 'Sure we can be friends'. "What did you mean by power?"

I sigh, letting the thought slide past my head. "I was hoping someone would try to apply it to living life instead of knowing the dictionary definition or create some huge rhetorical analysis. If I was the teacher, I would give them a very long-termed project. Your project is: To get a Life."

Len tilts his head in confusion. Another reason why I don't talk to many people: they'll never understand what I'm saying.

"Well," I say trying to summarize." I just didn't really want everyone to think: 'After this test, I'm never ever going to this crap in my life ever again!'..."

"Oh, I see."

But I can tell Len still doesn't.

**OOO**

It was Comp Week, or in other words, the week where all the tests bombard your school schedule and you have absolutely no way to hang out or do fun things with your friends unless you count "Study Groups" and minor conversations of "DAMMIT THIS PROBLEM" as fun.

Not that I would know. This week is no different compared to normal weeks. Unless...

"Hey Rin.." the girl that sat to the desk right of me gingerly poked my shoulder. Her eyes were wide with fear. "D-do...do you have an extra pen I can borrow? Mine won't work..."

I look down at her hand and take the black pen. The ink gauge was half-empty but it was enough for it to still be working. Maybe the ink just hardened in there...if that's even possible. Or is someone making fun of me? Do they plan to embarrass me on giving away my free pen and never see it again? To some classmate of mine? I look back up at the girl's face.

My glasses' lens reflected the light brightly as I took out a box of matches. Everyone began looking as I took a stick out. I silently grit my teeth and strike the end of the match as the spark lit up. Students 3 rows away flinched at this.

I held the flame close the the tip of the pen and melted the ink.

"There," I mumble. "Now go back to work."

All heads whipped down and furiously began to scramble with numbers and graphs.

"She's so cold..." I hear one person say without second-thought.

_Cold...Callous. That's how it's always been since I was born. Mom, Dad, Brother, the doctors all found it weird I didn't come out crying; I came out looking above, staring straight ahead._

And to this day, I'm still the aloof-smiling idiot who can't bother to think of others. After all, I lost everyone...

What?

"Rin! Rin!" a voice called me back to reality.

I jarred awake, "Wha-What?"

"You dozed off. The bell rang and everyone's going home," I glance upward to see Len, my only 'friend'.

"Are you going to the library again?" he watches me pack my things. He exits the classroom with me.

I sigh again, "What's with you and caring so much about me?" Suddenly, the occult side of me immediately flicks back on and I'm seeing the ghosts again. The girl with the bow in her hair again... Her eyes couldn't be seen as she giggles small smile and wraps her arms around Len's torso. I growl and shoo her away with a flick of my wrist. Her eyes widen. She screams and dissipates into thin air.

"Rin? Hello?" Len waves his hand in front of my face. "Anyone in there?"

"What the hell was that...?" I mutter.

"What the hell was what?" he asks. He fold his arms across his chest. "Okay, be like that and ignore me. I'll see you tomorrow..."

I tense, feeling bad. I feel really bad, caught up in this own world of mine. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I watch almost hopelessly as he exits the room.

His air was seemingly unhappy and... Somewhat, hurt.

_Len..._

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter! I honestly could not dig out my creativity the past few days. Forgive this stupidness of mine! Well still, hope you still liked this chapter! New one to come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the LATE LATE UPDATE! I was doing important things in life (if you count watching anime and listening to Vocaloid and blowing up friends' houses important things /shot).**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is mine not really yes no Maybe Maybe not, not sure. NO.**

* * *

**Len's POV (Music: For the first time in forever... /NO SLAPPED)**

_I hate Rin._

I like Rin.

_Rin is the worst._

She is so strangely precious.

...

_Just wha thinking?!_

I shake my head clear. What's going on with me? The whole walk back home takes only about 10 to 15 minutes but this time, it seemed to take forever. I felt hurt, genuinely. Truly, I have never felt this kind of feeling before.

It's all so...just...ache-y.

There was something about Rin that made her all the more attracting and intriguing. ...Too late now.

I flop onto my bedspread and groaned. I really need to get a life.

Speaking of which, didn't Rin say something like that: _"Your project is to get a life."_

...How ironic. I believe she has no life, alright. Staying cooped up as a library president and organizing the things that really didn't needed to be organized. She always looks so aloof and so nonchalant and altogether, quiet. ...That attracts me.

And her eyes...

I shake my head again and pull the covers over me, falling into a deep slumber.

**OOO**

I dreamed that night.

_I open my eyes to a mass of shining light. The sun..._

_There was a girl in front of me wearing a pale pink-frilled white dress that reached to her knees. There was a dusty-grayish white bow in her washed-out yellow hair. She was looking down, her back facing me._

_Huh, Rin? What's she doing here?_

_But the figure wasn't Rin, or at least it shouldn't be. I inch closer, even though I was walking normally. We were on a building, a tall skyscraper that overlooked the whole Japanese city. The little 'Rin' girl was standing near the edge of the top._

_"Rin?" I call._

_The little girl turned her head around and I catch a good look of her eyes for the first time._

_A mournful ocean-blue, but multi-shaded too, as if she didn't know how she was feeling. There was no light in her eyes._

_The sun continued to shine in it's strangely cold light and I step closer, "Rin? Is that you?"_

_A car screeched and honks resounded below. The wind blew from behind Rin and her hair flew forward. I used my arms to shield myself. ...There was a glass-shattering and breaking sound below. Sirens._

_The girl looked at me with wide eyes of a mixture of fear and grief. Her dress waved violently in the wind._

_She said something I couldn't hear. But her mouthing was clear enough._

_"There's nothing left. Everything's gone."_

_"RIN!" I call above the raucous noise._

_Her eyes watered a little and I saw little ghost-like hands reach up from no where, threatening to push her down._

_"NO!" The ghosts push her...and everything went slow-motion._

_I run to the edge and look down at the little girl falling, falling, falling to her death. Her face drew a small line of a smile and her cheeks were pink and tear-stained. Her face of bliss didn't match her last words._

_"Help me."_

_Then the slow-motion ended, she fell for real. Her eyes were stretched wide in utter shock._

_She screamed._

I woke up, flinging my arms and thrashing my legs about.

What was that?

* * *

**Sorry that was quite short, and I know all of you are out for my blood for not updating. /hides behind pillow BUT I have some times off some time this week, be seeing you! By the way, if you guys have any ideas, please let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaaaand, another update. Hope you guys all like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I must report that the fact of Vocaloid not being mine is true.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Again, I'm isolated in the air-conditioned library with the smell of old pages and new books. It was rather early in the morning and the sun only rose a few minutes ago. And yet, I'm still sitting here with an open book I know I've read too many times.

It was just a mere picture book. But it was my favorite book, but I hated the characters. Sounds absurd doesn't it? After all, the plot is simple, no twists though. The illustrations were colored in okay. The girl in the book, the supposed heroine, reminded me of myself...and that's why I hated her. Well, the story line explains the girl thought that she was being stalked by a suspicious man. And, indeed she was. Her best friend was slaughtered by that man and the girl was chased down by accomplices and she fell off the bridge. She was rescued but died due to heart failure.

...All her short life, she spent running and running.

Not to mention that she also-"Oof..!"

"L-Len...no, Kagamine? Why are you..." Len's hands were wrapped around my neck from the back.

"Rin, I'm sorry."

"For what...?"

"...No, nothing. Sorry," he released me.

I get up and turn to him. "You don't normally hug a female classmate out of nowhere. ...Is there," my eyes narrow a bit, but softly. "Is there something bothering you? Kagamine?"

He looked at me a little startled, "How..."

"Just say so."

"..." he hesitates as if I wasn't reliable, and that I would tell others. ...who have I to tell anyways?

"Well, I had a dream..." he began his wild tale of how he saw me as a child, wearing that horrid dress and that bow I threw out a long time ago. He told how those little ghosts pushed me down and it seemed I was happy to meet Death. He said I asked for his help.

I stare at him intently, "As I thought, I really don't want to be your friend."

He took a step back.

"You know too much Kagamine."

"But it was just a...hold on. So that was really you!?" his blue crystal-clear eyes widen. Then they fall back. "So you can see it too...?"

"I can see it. I can see everything. Those little ghosts. I know that guy cheated on the benchmark test. I know that you have a sister...and I know that she-"

Len's face was a face of horror and so a cut my sentence off. He just looked at me and the light died from his eyes, "Don't say...such things you don't know." I watch as his hands fell useless to his sides and continue to tremble ever so slightly.

Suddenly he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He said, "Well what about you Psychic Girl? All I know is that everything's gone dark and gone."

"You'll upset quite a few spirits if you talk to me like that," I sigh and look away from his piercing gaze. "The day after _that day _people will die again and I will be killed. ..again."

Len stepped forward, "What do you mean?"

I push my chair back in. And left the book open to the page where the girl falls to her near death. "It's best if you knew less, Kagamine."

I left the room that seemed freezing now.

* * *

**I might as well change this to supernatural or something. I have know idea why.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Onto the weird next chapter~ I suppose I should start being more fluffy and creative with this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid's not mine Nippah~! (contains traces of Higurashi.) And Ryuunizawa is not a real town/city. Sadly, maybe that's a good thing I don't know.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I felt a hand grab my own before I could take another step to head out the door. I grit my teeth.

"What do you mean?" Len demands.

"..."

"I know you have something to say."

"...I just don't want to involve anybody okay?" I try to block out a tear trickle but it was vain. Len doesn't say anything, he just keeps on holding my hand. I quickly brush the tear away with my sleeve as I turn back to him, my head down. Why does he care anyways?

"Let me just hear you out," Len suggests.

"..."

"It's okay. Really," he pleads.

After quite a long while, I say, "...I don't want to die."

"What..."

"June 12, 1982. I'm going to die. I don't know how, or when exactly. I've just been cursed since that day. Because that's the Death Anniversary. Kagamine, please. Somehow, I need help. But I can't ask for anyone's help," I spill some words out quickly.

"I-I help you! You won't die! I-"

"And how do you plan on saving me?"

"...Well..."

I smile a little bit, "Kagamine, it's not something you can change. This is my fate. And yours, is to live after the Cotton Washing," I pause before continuing. "The day after my death, June 13, keep a close eye on her."

"On who...?"

"Because if you don't...then it'll be a shame to your name," I mutter, pushing my black-rimmed glasses up my nose.

"Rin what're you-"

I squeeze his hand. _What should I do? Should I make him swear he won't tell anyone? I wasn't supposed to tell anyone anyways! The damn idiot... Now they'll just want to kill me more._

* * *

**Len's POV**

I stare at the girl with shining lens.

_Rin's going to be killed?_

Wait, shouldn't the police be handling this...? But, why would she say 'again?' And...I just moved here, so what is this Cotton Washing thing?

I left Rin later on in the day to let her be alone for little while. I called up Mikuo.

"Hello?" I called.

"'Tis I, great Mikuo Hatsune at thy service and how may I entertain you peasant today?"

"MIKUO!" _Bang..._ That's all I heard.

And then, "OWW MIKU!"

"Hellloooo?" I nearly yell.

"Oh, Leeenn! What's up bro?" Mikuo asks in a ragged voice.

"I just moved here and I don't know many-"

"Yep, newbie."

"Right, so, what is the Cotton Washing?"

"...Well, there is a huuuuuge history behind that holiday, so, it'll take a little while to explain. Why don't you come over?" Was that..., hesitation I hear in Mikuo's voice?

**OOO**

I flopped onto Mikuo's huge pillow cushion and waited for him to start as he and Miku, his sister, opened up snack bags.

"Cotton Washing Day, huh? I wonder if _that's_ going to happen again?" she mumbles to just herself, but Mikuo answers.

"Let's hope not. And hope it's all been a coincidence," he says, his voice unusually somber. "Well," his voice returned to an upbeat sound, I almost thought his seriousness was my imagination. "At least we'll get to eat all that yakisoba again!"

"Truuueee!"

"You guys mind telling me now!?" I complain, exasperated.

Miku plops down, a leek in her mouth and Mikuo stuffs leek chips in his face and offers me a bag. I shake my head 'No thanks.' Mikuo crunches his snack down and starts coughing up the story, but not without more complaints from me.

"Cotton Washing Day, has absolutely nothing to do with cotton," Mikuo declares.

"Yes it does!" Miku objects.

"OKAY! Well, SOME of it!" Mikuo folds his legs, "The thing with the cotton. This festival is the biggest summer-festival we have in this tiny city of Ryuunizawa. You just put cotton in the little stream down yonder hill and let it float, or sink, away. It kind of is meant to symbolize the washing away our sins and so-to-speak filth."

"Ohhh, okay," I interject. "But what were you guys talking about before? Like hoping that _that _won't happen again?"

The Hatsune twins pass a glance at each other, one glace asked 'Should I tell him?' and the other snaps 'Do we have a choice!?' but it had a mask of uncertainty.

Mikuo sighs, "To be honest...there have been strange murders."

"M-murders!?" I exclaim, nearly fainting away to the carpet.

"Now now," Miku calms me down. "All we know is that every year around this time of the festival, one person gets there death and another goes missing practically off the face of Japan and the planet. Simple!"

"You make it sound so happy Miku!" Mikuo retorts at his twin-tailed sister.

She shrugs and picks up another leek. No snide comeback, nothing.

"They call the incidents the curse of the village god: Kaguya. It's happened, I think 5 times now. This year'll be the 6th time, if it does happen," Mikuo sighs once more.

"What happened before?" I inquire.

"Wee-ell," Miku stretches the word needlessly, "All the deaths seem to be closely associated with the Land War."

"Aaaa-and what is that?" I copy her.

She looks at me a bit annoyed then continues, "There was a campaign to remake Ryuunawa into land for homes since it's kind of a rural area here."

"In other words," Mikuo girts his teeth and his tone turns angry fire, "The government wanted to run the place over already with residents to build new places for new residents to make the already inhabited place re-inhabited." He snaps a leek in half and chews on one end halfheartedly.

"It seemed all the deaths were closely associated with the Land War. The 1st time, a corpse was found. It was a lynch dismemberment of the Land War construction manager. All the murderers were apprehended except the Leader. He disappeared."

"Alrighty then, what about the 2nd case?"

Miku fell quiet and nudged Mikuo who immediately sighed again and replies quickly, "Mom and Dad fell off cliff, the end of story."

"What?" I barely heard anything except a jumble of words.

Miku abruptly stands up and announces she'll be going to the restroom and strangely, Mikuo does nothing to stop her. It's weird and interesting because the Hatsune twins were known for somewhat rash bragging and throwing fits at each other but they are able to be counted on.

"Our mother and father...they were caught in an accident while we were on a family trip. The fence they were leaning on suddenly broke and they fell over the edge. They actually supported the Land War so...," Mikuo closes his fist.

From the room, I heard somewhere in the bathroom a girl was throwing up her just-eaten leek.

The boy in front of me hit the ground, "I _will_ protect her. I won't let anything happen. Not this time..." They found the father in a pool of blood at the bottom of the cliff, but, their mother disappeared; her body was never found, so it was deemed that the mother should be dead.

Mikuo waited until a very pale Miku came back and continued with the history. "The 3rd time it happened, one of the members of the Three Great Houses died and his wife vanished. The head priest died of an unknown disease and the wife supposedly committed suicide by drowning herself in the river; the body was never found. They sympathized with our family for being ostracized in the Land War so Kaguya-sama's Curse fell upon them."

"Who're the Three Great Houses?" I ask.

"Well, there's the family who are the true leaders of Ryuunizawa: the Sakine's. Then the other two are the Yuzuki's and finally the Kagami's."

I flinch. "Rin...?"

"That's right, the Psychic Girl," Miku comments. "Her parents died the third time it happened."

_Rin's parents...died?_

"Oh, but you needn't pity her just yet."

"YET!?"

"The last time it happened," Miku's blue-green orbs narrow. "Her aunt was killed and her brother ran away."

"...What? How can that..."

"She never got on good terms with her aunt. Ever since her aunt and uncle came, she's been missing at least 3 days pf school and when she did come, she would come with bruises and even more dead eyes," Miku's voice lowered, as if she expected Rin to jump out and snap her neck for telling.

"But, her brother?"

"Rinto just one day picked up his backpack and walked away probably forever," Mikuo says. "The police kind of suspected him for killing his own aunt since he wasn't on the greatest terms with the aunt too. I don't think the Psychic Girl ever let go of her brother."

_There was so much that happened on this day. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I never had expected such a dark history behind the rural town of Ryuunizawa. ...I knew I was listening to the Hatsune twins' cries for help. But I was so fixated upon the tragic chain-events of the Cotton Washing Festival and Rin's past and the heavy burden she had to carry. I asked myself_ Am I going to do something about Rin?_ Only then did I hear Rin's small voice in this head of mine: "There's nothing you can do about it, Kagamine."_

* * *

**Super update to compensate for short ones before. I have a gut feeling this FF is going to be a looonngg one. Hope you enjoy~!**


End file.
